Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to providing timing information over a data link. More particularly, embodiments relate to minimizing interference when synchronization information is being transmitted from multiple sources.
Discussion
Stereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) broadcasts may involve a content broadcasting source sending a synchronization signal to coordinate opening and closing of a right eye shutter and a left eye shutter of user-worn glasses to produce a 3D image. However, in the case of more than one content broadcasting source, there may a danger of signal interference.